The Princess Diaries
by Yuna Mikuzuki
Summary: Kerajaan Konoha membutuhkan seorang penerus, dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah Sakura Haruno, yang ternyata adalah cucu seorang Ratu di Konoha. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang putri? diambil dari film 'THE PRINCESS DIARIES'
1. Chapter 1 : A Princess?

**The Princess Diaries**

**By : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, humor (entahdimananya)**

**Summary : Kerajaan Konoha membutuhkan seorang penerus, dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah Sakura Haruno, yang ternyata adalah cucu seorang Ratu di Konoha. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang putri? diambil dari film 'THE PRINCESS DIARIES'**

Ini fic ke 3 q. dri film 'the princess diaries', jadul banget, cman aq suka! Mungkin alur critanya bkal beda dri filmnya, cmn tetep ada yang sama (mungkin).

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1 : A Princess?

_Rabu, 29 Maret_

_Dear diary, hari ini aku berada di pesawat, menuju Konoha. Untuk apa? Karena ini seperti hadiah ulangtahunku dari nenek Tsunade, hanya telat sehari._

_Mengapa aku harus ke Konoha? Karena ternyata selama ini aku adalah seorang putri! Mungkin terlihat konyol, namun itu benar. Nenekku adalah seorang ratu di negeri Konoha. Dan aku adalah penerus nenekku. Entah mengapa, kenapa tidak ibuku saja?_

_Yang penting, hidupku mungkin akan berubah. Karena aku akan tinggal di rumah, maksudku istana di Konoha. Karena nenekku ingin bertemu dan menginginkanku tinggal disana. Aku ingin mengajak ibu, namun kelihatannya nenek tidak menyukai ibu. Kenapa, ya?_

_Kelihatannya pesawat sudah mau mendarat, baiklah, akan kututup untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa!_

Gadis berambut pink ini menutup diarinya, dan melihat pemandangan dari jendela pesawat. Ia terkesan, begitu indahnya Konoha.

"Tuan putri, silakan bersiap-siap. Kita akan mendarat," kata sang pramugari pribadi kerajaan konoha. "I-iya!"

Pesawat mendarat tepat di lapangan, dan mulai mematikan mesin pesawat. Pintu pesawat dibuka, dan karpet menjalar dari atas tangga sampai ujungnya. Turunlah sang putri bernama Sakura menuruni tangga berlapiskan karpet merah yang mewah. Terlihat banyak bodyguard dan algojo berbaris menunggu sang tuan putri.

Sakura menggunakan kacamata hitam dan rambut tergerai sampai punggung. Angin berhembus nan menyambut sang tuan putri. Keluar dari bandara, sebuah limosin berwarna silver mengkilat sudah siap menunggu dibuka oleh salah satu bodyguard unuk mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura masuk dan pintu limosin ditutup kembali.

Limosin sudah melaju melintasi jalan-jalan yang asri di Konoha, diikuti beberapa mobil lainnya di belakang. Sakura melihat dari jendela, gedung tinggi menjulang dimana-mana, kerumunan orang dantoko-toko yang berjejer dengan rapi, serta taman yang dipenuhi pohon sakura, pemandangan yang menakjubkan!

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai di istana, Tuan putri. Harap bersiap-siap," kata sang bodyguard. "i-iya!" sahut Sakura. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, gelisah, dan semuanya bercampur aduk. Kehidupan seperti apa yang akan dijalaninya jika ia seorang putri?

TBC

* * *

Gimana, gimana?

Maap, klo pertama pndek, jangan kompalin dulu, ya!

Kalau mau dilanjutin, klik REVIEW dibawah, ya!

C U…..


	2. Chapter 2 : It's amazing!

**The Princess Diaries**

**Chapter 2**

**By : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, humor (entahdimananya)**

Chap 2 udah ada!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2 : It's amazing!

Mobil limosin berhenti di depan pagar berwarna emas. Sakura melihat dengan seksama depan pagar itu. Pagar emas yang kemungkinan terbuat dari emas terlihat berkilauan. Pagarnya saja seperti itu, bagaimana dalamnya?

Dibuka pagar emas itu, dan masuk limosin dan beberapa mobil lain di belakang. Terlihat taman berumput hijau yang asri dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon rindang, kolam taman yang bertengahkan air mancur, dan bunga-bunga yang sangat banyak. Waow, ini hebat sekali!

Limosin berhenti di sebuah istana yang tinggi menjulang ke atas. Cat putih menghiasi istana itu dengan pintu yang tinggi, jendela istana dihiasi bunga-bunga dibagian pinggir bawahnya. Sangat berkilau dihiasi sinar matahari.

Pintu limosin dibuka oleh sang bodyguard membiarkan sang putri turun dari limosin. Ditatap si istana yang indah. Seperti dongeng saja, ia akan tinggal di sini! Hidupnya sempurna!

Sang Ratu telah menunggu cucu semata wayangnya dengan asistennya Kakashi. Sakura terkejut, ternyata neneknya awet muda! Terlihat masih segar dan cantik. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai di punggungnya, bahkan tubuhnya pun seksi. Maklum saja, ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan nenek satu-satunya selama 18 tahun.

"Oh, cucuku! Akhirnya datang juga!" ucap sang Ratu memeluk cucunya. Sakura tersentak, dia dipeluk sangat erat, membuat dia kehabisan napas.

"Ne-Nenek, sesak….. sulit bernapas akunya…" kata Sakura tersengal-sengal.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Selamat datang di Konoha. Kau pasti lelah. Ayo masuk, kita mengobrol banyak di dalam," ucap sang Ratu bahagia. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Barang bawaannya dibawa oleh bodyguard lainnya. Dibuka pintu masuk istana. Sakura takjub bukan main, dalamnya sangat luas. Barang-barang antik mahal tertaruh di meja dekat dinding, vas bunga yang mahal, lukisan-lukisan mewah, lantai kaca terbuat dari emas, oh, indahnya!

'Indah sekali, benar ini rumah Nenek?' batin Sakura takjub. Sakura mengikuti Neneknya yang diikuti Kakashi ke bagian dalam istana menuju ruang santai. Mereka melewati lorong yang bermandikan lukisan yang indah. Ada lukisan para leleuhur, ratu sebelumnya, dan lukisan ratu yang terakhir adalah lukisan Tsunade. Sakura melihat ada satu frame yang masih kosong. Itukah lukisan yang akan menampilkan dirinya nanti?

Mereka tiba di ruang santai. Sakura melongo hebat. Bagian atap membentuk setengah lingkaran yang menutupi bagian atasnya dengan kaca transparan. Dindingnya ber-wallpaper merah tua dengan corak bunga mawar dan lambang kerajaan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sofa berwarna merah tua yang kelihatannya empuk sekali dan berkelas. Bahkan karpet yang bermotif lambang kerajaan menutupi lantai emasnya. Tak lupa dengan lampu gantung yang berkilau menghiasi bagian atasnya. Di sebelah kiri ruangan terdapat pintu yang terbuka menunjukan sebuah taman yang luas dengan kolam air mancur dan berbagai tanaman yang indah. Udaranya pun sejuk.

Para pelayan menunggu di sana, dan segera berbaris menyambut Ratu dan Tuan putri. Para pelayan wanita atau maid menggunakan seragam maid-nya berwarna hitam dan bercelemek putih berenda. Tsunade melangkah menuju sofa diikuti Sakura. Salah satu maid-nya menuangkan teh di cangkir yang terletak di meja dekat ruangan dan segera memberikannya kepada mereka berdua. Setelah memberikan teh, Tsunade memberikan isyarat kepada Kakashi dan pelayannya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengobrol setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

"Apa kau capek dalam perjalanan ke sini? Dari Oto ke Konoha sangat jauh, bukan?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyeruput teh-nya.

"Lumayan, aku kaget sekali ternyata Nenek adalah seorang Ratu di Konoha. Aku memang pernah mendengar tentang Nenek di TV atau berbagai media lainnya. Tapi tak kusangka ternyata ratu itu adalah Nenekku sendiri," jawab Sakura tersenyum. Tsunade senag melihat cucu semata wayangnya tersenyum.

Tsunade kembali menyeruput teh-nya, dan mulai mengajak Sakura mengobrol kembali, "Bagaimana hasil ujianmu? Kau lulus SMU, 'kan?" tanya Tsunade kembali. Dan Sakura membalasnya sambil tersenyum, "Hasilnya bagus, aku bisa kuliah di mana saja. Karena nilaiku termasuk nilai besar."

Tsunade bangga mendengarnya. Dan Sakura meminum teh-nya kembali. "Jadi, Sakura. Aku memanggilmu ke sini karena aku menginginkanmu menjadi seorang Ratu menggantikan Nenek. Nenek 'kan tidak mungkin dapat memonopoli kejayaan Konoha terus. Bisa-bisa Nenek akan sakit-sakitan," ucap Tsunade tegas.

**BRUUUSSSH**

"Ohok-ohok…" batuk Sakura kaget. "Ne-Nenek menginginkanku menggantikan posisi Nenek? Tapi aku masih muda, bahkan baru lulus SMU. Bisa-bisa Konoha jadinya hancur karena aku yang belum berpengalaman," jawab Sakura dengan agak kecil.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Sudah kuduga dia akan menjawab begitu, pikir Tsunade. "Tentu saja tidak sekarang-sekarang. Karena kau akan diberi pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang putri. Dan kau akan tinggal di sini."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Pelatihan? Maksudnya pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang putri yang seperti di cerita dongeng itu? Puih, menggelikan sekali! Namun apa boleh buat, memang takdirnya menjadi seorang cucu Ratu. "Baik, Nek. Sakura akan berusaha!"

Tsunade tersenyum bangga dan memeluk Sakura. "Kau pasti bisa. Karena kau adalah cucuku. Jadilah seorang Putri dan berikan kejayaan pada Konoha," ucap Tsunade dalam pelukannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Setelah bercakap-cakap selama 2 jam, Tsunade menyuruh Sakura untuk istirahat. Tsunade menyuruh maid-nya untuk mengantar Sakura ke kamar mandi. Ayame dan Matsuri, nama kedua maid tersebut, mengantar Sakura ke kamar mandi. Sampai di kamar mandi, Ayame membuka pintu kamar mandi dan, waow!

Kamar mandinya luas. Melebihi kamar Sakura di Oto. Kamar mandinya bercat emas berkilauan dengan keramik di dinding dan lantai berwarna emas. Tak lupa dengan ukiran lambang kerajaan. Sakura langsung lari menuju bathub berwarna emas dan menyentuhnya. Bahkan krannya pun diusap lembut-lembut. Dia akan mandi di tempat seperti ini?

Sakura berjalan menuju wastafel yang ada cermin berbentuk oval berdiri. Pinggir luar cermin dihiasi dengan ukiran berbentuk malaikat kecil sedang memegangi cermin tersebut. Dilihati dirinya yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Dirinya, Sakura Haruno, seorang putri yang akan hidup berkecukupan seperti ini. Siapa yang tidak berlonjak hati hatinya dan gembira?

"Uumm… Tuan putri, Yang mulia menyuruh kami untuk memandikan Putri, jadi silakan lepas baju anda," kata Matsuri.

Sakura menganga dan menutup tubuh bagian atasnya dengan menyilangkannya. "A-apa? Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" kata Sakura kasar. Mau tak mau, Ayame dan Matsuri langsung menerjang Sakura dan melepas semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sakura hanya memberontak dan meminta tolong sambil berteriak.

'TO-TOLONG AKU!"

Pelayan-pelayan yang mendengar jeritan dari dalam kamar mandi langsung sweatdropped.

Sakura diterjunkan ke dalam bathub yang sudah diisi dengan busa-busa berwarna pink. Tercium aroma bunga mawar dan susu dari dalam bathub tersebut. Tubuh Sakura dimandikan oleh Ayame dan Matsuri. Ayame mengusap-usap tangan dan kaki Sakura dengan sabun cair, dana Matsuri mencuci rambut Sakura dengan shampoo.

Setelah bergelut di kamar mandi selama 30 menit, Sakura dibantu Ayame memakai baju handuknya. Sakura diantar Ayame dan Matsuri menuju lantai 3 dengan lift. Mereka menuju kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor. Dibuka pintu kamar itu dan kamar Sakura terlihat.

Dinding dengan wallpaper berwarna pink menghiasi kamarnya. Kasur dengan ukuran king-size berselimut pink berada di sebelah kanan menyampingi pintu kaca di sebelah selatan yang tertutup gorden. Di depan kasur terdapat seperti sebuah _lounge_ yang berisi sofa dan meja kecil berhiaskan karpet merah berlambang kerajaan . Tak lupa dengan TV berlayar lebar seperti bioskop berada di depan _lounge _tersebut dengan _speaker_ yang berdiri di sebelah kanan dan kiri sisi TV dan tape dibawah TV. Dan sebuah pintu lebar yang kemungkinan pintu geser berwarna putih di sebelah kiri kasur. Dan satu pintu yang menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar Sakura.

Sakura berlari menuju kasurnya dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk. Eeem…. Nyamannya…

Sakura mengangkat dirinya dan melirik ke arah sebuah remote yang terletak di atas buffet sebelah kasurnya. Alisnya terangkat dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya pada mereka berdua.

Matsuri berjalan kearah Sakura dan mulai menjelaskan penggunaan remote tersebut..

"Ini penggunaannya. Tekan tombol putih yang ini."

Klik. Ditekan tombol putih tersebut dan pintu geser berwarna putih itu mulai bergerak. "Huwaa! Pintunya bergeser sendiri!" teriak Sakura kekagetan. Namun kekagetannya berhenti menatap apa yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut.

Dibalik pintu tersebut ada sebuah ruangan yang terdapat lemari-lemari besar yang menempel di dinding. Sakura berlari dan menatap ruangan itu dengan seksama. Lemarinya besar sekali.

Dan Sakura mencoba menekan tombol berwarna merah. Ditekan tombol itu dan pintu lemari itu bergerser dari kiri ke kanan. Tampak beberapa baju yang kelihatannya mahal tergantung. Bajunya bermacam-macam. Ada baju santai, piyama, gaun malam, dan baju ala Eropa tahun 20-an.

Sakura menekan tombol kuning asal-asalan. Ditekan dan beberapa laci menyeruak keluar. Terpampang berbagai pasang sepatu dan sepatu sandal yang mewah, bahkan ada sepatu yang terbuat dari kulit. Banyak sekali sepatunya, apalagi berpasang-pasang.

Matsuri menarik salah satu laci yang berada di bawah lemari pakaian. Dilihat oleh Sakura dan perhiasan-perhiasan berkilauan dari emas putih berjejer dengan tak lupa arloji-arloji mahal yang berjejer. Sakura terkesiap melihat begitu banyak perhiasan-perhiasan yang amat sangat indah. Dan beberapa tas-tas mahal pun terlihat ada banyaknya. Semuanya kualitas terbaik dan termahal serta terkenal.

"I-ini semua…"

"Milik Tuan putri," sahut Ayame dan Matsuri bersamaan.

Apa?

Semua baju, sepatu, dan perhiasan semua miliknya?

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Tsunade yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu masuk kamar.

"Ne-Nenek? Ini semua milikku?" tanya Sakura meminta kepastian karena masih ragu.

"Tentu saja. Ini semua milikmu," jawab Tsunade tersenyum.

Tsunade menyuruh Ayame dan Matsuri mengambil piyama yang cocok untuk Sakura malam ini. Ayame dan Matsuri membantu Sakura mengenakan piyamanya. Selesai berganti baju, Tsunade memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk keluar.

"Nenek, ini hebat sekali. Tak kusangka jika ini benar-benar milikku…" kata Sakura sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan mulai dudukk dipinggir kasur dan menyisir rambut Sakura.

"Rambutmu belum kering. Ayo dikeringkan dulu dengan hair-dryer, dibantu Nenek," kata Tsunade menyarankan. Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berdua menuju meja rias.

Suara hembusan angin hangat berhembus dari _hair dryer _mengeringkan rambut Sakura yang basah. Tsunade yang mengeringkannya. Setelah selesai, Tsunade duduk dengan Sakura dan kepala Sakura disandarkan di pundak Neneknya.

"Nek, aku senang bertemu Nenek. Karena keluargaku sejak kecil hanya ibu. Aku belum pernah melihat ayah kandungku sebelumnya…" kata Sakura dengan lirih dan bernada sedih. Raut wajah Tsunade pun ikut-ikutan sedih karena ia memang tak menceritakan anaknya kepada cucunya. "Ayahmu orang yang hebat. Dia pintar dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik," kata Tsunade dengan lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut pink Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, kita akan awali esok hari dengan hati yang gembira. Sekarang ayo tidur," kata Tsunade menyarankan. Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengecup sebentar pipi neneknya yang halus karena dia memang awet muda.

"Nenek juga, selamat tidur," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum mengucapkan selamat malam.

Tsunade tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar cucunya. Setelah pintu ditutup, Sakura mengambil diarinya dan mulai menulis kembali.

_Rabu, 29 Maret_

_Dear diary, tempat tinggalku sekarang benar-benar sebuah istana! Saat aku masuk ke rumah, maksudku istana ini dalamnya hebat sekali. Tak kubayang jika aku menginjakkan kaki di istana ini._

_Pokoknya istana ini sangat hebat! Kamarku saja dilengkapi fasilitas yang canggih. Bahkan baju, sepatu, dan yang lainnya ada dalam jumlah yang banyak. Apa aku bisa memakai semua itu?_

_Dan besok aku mungkin akan memulai pelatihan menjadi seorang putri sejati. Mendengarnya mungkin akan berat, namun agar dapat membahagiakan Nenek, aku harus berusaha. Fight, Sakura!_

_Baiklah. Seperti kuakhiri di sini dulu. Aku mengantuk sekali. Terlalu banyak kejadian mengejutkan hari ini. Dan mataku sudah sangat berat. Sampai jumpa!_

Sakura menutup diarinya, dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi dirinya. Dan mulai menutup matanya untuk hari esok.

TBC

* * *

Panjangkah di chap 2 ini?

Mohon reviewnya, ya!

C U….


	3. Chapter 3 : Princess Lessons & Some Fun

**The Princess Diaries**

**Chapter 3**

**By : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, humor (entahdimananya)**

Chap 3 added!

Dan di sini chara-nya kuubah, g masalah, khand? Di chap sebelum2nya juga bkal kuperbaiki untuk lebih jelas! warning! AN

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Princess Lessons and Some Fun**

Matahari mulai menyinari dunia. Tak lupa disapa sang Tuan Putri. Jam menunjukan pukul 06.45. Sakura masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, tenggelam dalam mimpi.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ayame mulai membangunkan Sakura, sedangkan Matsuri membukakan gorden kamarnya agar sinar matahari masuk membangunkan Sakura.

"Tuan Putri, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun," kata Ayame sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura. Namun Sakura tak kunjung bangun. Masih terpejam matanya. Akhirnya Ayame menyalakan alarmnya yang berada di meja sebelah Sakura dan mulai membunyikannya.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Aku bangun! Aku bangun!"

Ayame menghembuskan napasnya puas. Sakura melihat sekeliling. Dia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mencubit pipinya. Rupanya bukan mimpi, gumam Sakura.

"Tuan Putri, ayo mandi. Kami siapkan baju anda. Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Yang Mulia," kata Matsuri. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Tuan Putri, kau melupakan handukmu."

* * *

Setengah jam Sakura sudah selesai mandi. Kemudian dia mengenakan bajunya dibantu Ayame dan Matsuri. Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin dan memutarkan dirinya.

"Tuan Putri, Yang Mulia menunggu dibawah. Mari kita pergi," kata Matsuri. Sakura mengangguk dan mereka bertiga turun ke bawah. Di ruang tengah Tsunade menunggu selama setengah jam sambil duduk di sofa.

"Tuan Putri sudah datang, Yang Mulia," kata Ayame. Tsunade menoleh dan melihat cucunya berdandan rapi. Ayame dan Matsuri menuntun Sakura menuju Tsunade dan mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maaf, nek. Aku bangun kesiangan," kata Sakura malu. Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan mulai berdiri. "Tak apa, Sakura. Kau ingat, 'kan jika sekarang kau akan memulai pelajaran sebagai seorang Putri? Guru yang akan mengajarimu akan datang. Sambil menunggu, ayo kita minum teh," ajak Tsunade. Sakura mengangguk dan mereka minum teh di halaman.

Sakura melihat sekeliling. Tamannya luas dan sangat indah. Kolam pancuran terletak di tengan-tengah taman. Bunga-bunga bertebaran di mana-mana. Rumputnya pun hijau. Sakura duduk bersama Tsunade sambil menikmati teh yang sedang diseduh.

Tsunade mulai menyeruput teh-nya. Sakura pun begitu. Sakura menyeruput teh-nya dan merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Nek, teh-nya berbeda dengan teh yang kemarin kuminum," kata Sakura bingung sambil menatap teh-nya yang berada di dalam cangkir. "Ini teh Chai dari India. Mengetahui berbagai teh dari berbagai negara termasuk pelajaran, lho. Jadi kau harus menghafal nama-nama teh," jelas Tsunade. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sampai Kakashi datang.

"Yang Mulia, pengajar Tuan Putri Sakura sudah datang," kata Kakashi sambil membungkuk dan menaruh tangan kanannya di dadanya.

"Suruh dia masuk ke ruang tengah. Aku akan menyusul ke sana bersama Sakura," perintah Tsunade. Kakashi mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka. Tsunade berdiri dan mengajak Sakura ke ruang tengah.

Di sana Kakashi sudah menuggu bersama seseorang. Tsunade dan Sakura sudah datang ke ruang tengah. Kakashi menoleh ke arah mereka berdua dan membungkuk. "Tuan Putri Sakura, ini pengajar anda. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha," kata Kakashi menyodorkan tangannya sambil mengenalkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa mengajari Tuan Putri," kata Sasuke sopan sambil membungkuk. Kemudian Tsunade bertanya, "Berapa umurmu? Kau terlihat masih muda."

"19 tahun," ucapnya sopan. Dan Tsunade tersenyum. "Kelihatannya kau bisa diandalkan. Tolong ajari cucuku."

Sasuke mengangguk dan Tsunade meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama Kakashi. Tsunade berjalan berdua bersama Kakashi di lorong istana. "Apa anda yakin Tuan Putri bisa mempelajari semuanya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Seorang Putri tidak mungkin tidak bisa. Sakura adalah cucuku, dia pasti bisa," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Tinggalah mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke ruang makan. Sasuke menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk membuatkan makanan. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Katanya mau belajar, kenapa malah makan?

Makanan telah disajikan di meja makan. Yang disajikan adalah daging sapi ditaburkan saus dan beberapa salad di pinggirnya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Kelihatannya enak.

Sakura mengambil serbet dan mengikatnya di belakang leher. Kemudian mengambil garpu dan pisaunya dan mulai memotong daging tersebut. Namun tangannya dipukul oleh sebatang stik tipis terbuat dari besi. Sakura meringis kesakitan. Dan menatap death-glare pada Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan, kau!" Sakura memarahi Sasuke dan masih memegang tangannya yang kesakitan.

"Sebagai seorang Putri, cara makan sangat dianjurkan. Tidak boleh memotong daging dengan pisau asal-asalan. Dan saat makan, taruhlah serbet di atas pahamu agar saat makanan terjatuh baju anda tidak kotor. Bukan melilitkan leher anda dengan serbet," jelas Sasuke. Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang, taruh serbet anda di atas paha anda," suruh Sasuke. Sakura mulai melepas serbet di lehernya dan mulai menaruhnya di atas paha. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk benar. Kemudian Sasuke mengajarkan bagaimana memegang pisau dan garpu dengan benar, dan memotong daging dengan pelan. Kemudian hal itu terus dilanjutkan. Selesai makan, Sakura meregangkan tangannya kenyang dan Sasuke membuka buku catatannya. "Kemudian, cara berjalan seorang Putri. Mohon ikut saya," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Sakura berdiri tegak di ruang tengah, dengan bertumpuk di atas kepalanya. Dan memulai berjalan. Sasuke yang hanya duduk memperhatikan Sakura berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah, Sakura sudah terjatuh.

"Kyaaa!"

Sakura meringis sakit dan memegang pantatnya yang terbentur lantai emas. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan membantu Sakura berdiri dan membetulkan cara berdirinya. "Aduuh… berjalan saja harus serumit ini, kenapa tidak berjalan santai saja. Merepotkan," keluh Sakura.

"Seorang Putri saat berjalan harus terlihat anggun. Mengapa anda tidak melihat Nenek anda saat berjalan? Sekarang, tegakkan badan, lemaskan pundak, busungkan dada, dan mulailah berjalan," suruh Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Sakura. Sakura menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. Dan mulai berjalan.

1 jam mempelajari cara berjalan telah berlalu. Berjalan saja repot sekali, keluh Sakura. Sasuke membuka buku catatannya dan Sakura menoleh padanya. "Jangan bilang kalau ada pelatihan lagi," katanya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Sayang sekali, setelah ini ada kelas berdansa, memanah, berkuda, dan upacara minum teh," kata Sasuke sambil menyengirkan mulutnya.

'_APAAAA?_'

"Ya, ayo," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Sakura dengan ogah-ogahan mengikuti Sasuke.

Mereka berdua sampai di ball room, ruangan di mana biasanya acara dansa digelar. Sakura berada di tengah-tengah ruangan berdiri kaku. Di depannya Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah kesal tak sabaran. Akhirnya ia menghela napas dan dengan lembut ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya tiba-tiba. Dan Sasuke mengubah wajahnya menjadi lembut.

"Bolehkah saya berdansa denganmu?"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura memerah. Tanpa babibu Sakura menjawab uluran tangan Sasuke, dan musik dinyalakan.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kiri Sakura dan menautkan jari tangan kanannya dengan jari tangan kiri Sakura. Diletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sakura sementara tangan Sakura berada di pundak kiri Sasuke. Mereka berdansa dengan lagu waltz. Namun Sakura terlihat kaku karena tidak mahir berdansa. Saking tidak mahirnya kaki Sasuke terinjak oleh kaki Sakura.

"Hah! Maaf, maaf!"

"Samakan saja langkahnya," perintahnya dan kemudian mereka berdansa dari sana-ke sini. "Dengarkan musiknya baik-baik."

Perlahan dansa mereka terlihat serasi, meski Sakura banyak melakukan kesalahan. Dansa mereka diakhiri dengan Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Sakura ke atas dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura sambil membungkuk, sedangkan Sakura menjatuhkan badannya ke belakang, pinggangnya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan Sakura kalap.

'_Eh? Dekat sekali…_'

* * *

Sampai jam 1, _princess lessons_ terus berlanjut. Sakura sangat kelelahan dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Kini ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Dan ia meraih ponselnya. Ia melihat-lihat galeri fotonya di saat-saat remajanya di SMU. Ia sangat rindu dengan teman-temannya, terutama temannya yang berambut ekor kuda pirang.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menutup ponselnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai mengitari bagian-bagian istana. Ia melihat banyak barang-barang berharga dan mewah menghiasi istana tersebut. Sakura berdecak kagum dan mulai mengitari istana entah ke mana arahnya. kemudian ia sadar kalau ia tersesat.

"Heeeee? Di mana ini? Aku tersesat!" teriak Sakura menggelegar. Sakura menengok ke arah kanan-kiri dan sudah buta di mana dia sekarang. Sakura berlari ke sana-ke mari dan ia berhenti di ruang utama. Ruangan tersebut terlihat berkilauan. Sakura melihat ada 1 kursi besar dan karpet merah menjalar dari kursi tersebut ke arah pintu keluar. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah ruangan yang Sakura masuki saat menginjakkan kakinya di istana. Ruangan yang bergantungkan potret-potret para penguasa sebelumnya. Sakura menganga dan ternyata banyak sekali potret-potret tersebut. Rupanya ruangan itu adalah singgasana kerajaan Konoha. Seperti di cerita dongeng, kursi yang terletak di ruangan itu adalah kursi tahta seorang ratu.

"Waow….." Sakura berjalan mengelilingi daerah kursi tersebut dan menyentuh kursinya. Namun saat sakura mau menyentuh kursi tersebut Kakashi datang memanggil nama Sakura. "Tuan Putri Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut dan menjauhkan dirinya dari kursi tersebut. Kemudian dia berbalik arah dan Kakashi menghampirinya. "Tuan Putri dari mana? Kami mencari-cari anda," katanya membungkuk.

Salura membungkuk balas dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Ahahaha, aku tadi hanya berkeliling sebentar, lalu aku tersesat," katanya sambil menyengir bercanda. Kakashi menghela napasnya dan melapor pada Tsunade lewat headsetnya yang selalu dipasang di telinga sebelah kanan. (_**Biasanya kan bodyguard suka pake, jadi bayangkan**_)

"Yang Mulia ingin bertemu dengan anda, silakan ikut saya," kata Kakashi dan membungkuk. Saura mengagguk dan berjalan mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang. Mereka sampai di ruangan kerja Tsunade. Terlihat Tsunade memakai kacamata sambil memegang banyak dokumen di tangannya. Kelihatannya ia sedang sibuk. Kakashi memberi salam pada Tsunade.

"Tuan Putri Sakura sudah datang, Yang Mulia," atanya sambil membungkuk. Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka kacamatanya. Tsunade menyuruh Sakura masuk dan Kakashi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan mengakhirinya dengan membungkuk.

"Kemarilah, Sakura," kata Tsunade sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya menyuruh Sakura mendeat. Sakura duduk di depan meja Tsunade dan mulai bertanya, "Nenek memanggilku?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Bagaimana pelatihanmu tadi?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan wajahnya mulai menandakan sebal. "Huuufh…. Pelatihannya sih lancar, hanya saja pelatihnya galak sekali! Salah-salah tanganku dipukul dengan tongkatnya, dan dia menceramahiku bla bla bla, uuukh! Benar-benar, deh!" serunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tsunade hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah cucunya itu. Kemudian Tsunade menaruh telapak tangannya di bawah mukanya dengan sikutnya bertumpu di meja kerjanya.

"Ceritakan lagi, Sakura. Kelihatannya menarik mendengar ceritamu," katanya. Sakura mengangguk dan mulai bercerita kembali.

.

.

.

Pukul 2 siang, Sakura bebas. Dia duduk-duduk di ruang belajar Tsunade, sambil membaca buku. Sedangkan Tsunade sedang membaca berkas-berkas laporan negara, sambil menaruh tangannya di sebelah kepalanya, Tsunade menghela napas kelelahan.

"Nek, Nenek tidak capek?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di seberang meja Tsunade. Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Sedikit, tapi ini laporan yang penting. Tidak boleh terlewat oleh Nenek sebagai Pemimpin Konoha."

Sakura mencetikkan jarinya dan menarik tangan Neneknya keluar dari kursinya. "Nek, jalan-jalan, yuk! Masa' Nenek mau saja berkutat dengan dokumen atau laporan itu? Ayolah!" katanya mengajak-ngajak Tsunade. Tsunade berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk. "Boleh, deh. Mau ke mana?"

Wajah Sakura berseri-seri. Ia langsung mengajak Tsunade keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berdandan sebentar. Sakura memakai t-shirt pink dan memakai jaket jeans dan celana pendek. Sakura keluar dari kamar dan bertemu Tsunade di ruang keluarga. Tsunade datang memakai t-shirt berwarna krem, celana abu-abu, kacamata hitam, topi jalan-jalan dipakainya di kepala, dan membawa tas tangan di tangan kanannya. Jadi Tsunade telihat biasa.

'_Pakai kacamata hitam, seperti turis saja..._'

Begitu mereka berdua keluar dari pintu depan Istana, Kakashi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Putri, anda bedua mau ke mana?" tanya Kakashi setelah membungkuk. "Kami berdua mau jalan-jalan sebentar," kata Tsunade. Kakashi langsung memegang headsetnya dan memberi perintah. "Siapkan mobil. Yang Mulia dan Tuan Putri ingin kelu-"

"Tu-tunggu! Aku dan Nenek saja! Aku bisa mengendarai mobil, kok!" kata Sakura memotong perintah Kakashi. "Tapi-"

"Non, non. Siapkan mobil saja. Mobilnya tolong yang sederhana, tidak perlu panjang-panjang seperti limosin, yang seperti sedan juga cukup," kata Sakura. Kakashi mengangguk dan langsung memberi perintah mealui headsetnya.

Menunggu 5 menit, mobil _porsce_ merah muncul dari arah kanan. Bodyguard keluar dari pintu depan mobil. Dia mempersilakan Sakura duduk di jok menyetir, dan Tsunade di jok penumpang sebelah Sakura. Sakura menerima kunci mobil itu dari bodyguard itu dan mencolokkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci

"Terima kasih, ya. Eer..."

"Asuma, Tuan Putri. Panggil saya Asuma saja," kata Asuma sambil membungkuk.

"Ya, terima kasih, Asuma-san!" Sakura mengangguk dan langsung mengendarai mobil tersebut. Sebelum melewati pagar Istana, Sakura membuka jendela pintu dan melambai tangannya pada Kakashi dan Asuma.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan, Sakura mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam. Sakura membuka atap mobilnya dan Sakura dapat melihat langit dari atas. Arah angin bertolak belakang dengan Tsunade dan Sakura, sehingga angin terasa menerpa mereka. Mereka melewati jalan yang begitu banyak gedung-gedung besar, orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sana-sini. Jalan sangat ramai, Konoha benar-benar padat, tapi mengasyikkan. Sekarang mobilnya melewati jalan jembatan besar, dan terlihat laut yang sangat biru.

"Woohoo! Sudah lama aku tidak mengendarai mobil, sejak naik sama Baby," kata Sakura saking senangnya. Tsunade menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Baby? Maksudmu bayi? Kau punya anak, Sakura?" kata Tsunade. Sakura hanya tertawa sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya. "Bukan, nama mobilku di Oto. Mana mungkin aku punya bayi. Aku belum pernah pacaran."

"Hooh..." Tsunade menghela napas lega. Untung saja Sakura tidak punya bayi, batin Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Tsunade berhenti di gedung bioskop. Padahal Sakura 'kan belum tahu bagaimana Konoha, ternyata Sakura tahu dari Kakashi. Sakura mengajak Tsunade masuk ke bioskop. Orang-orang tidak memandang aneh ke arah Tsunade dan Sakura, karena mereka seperti orang biasa. Jadi tidak ada yang sadar kalau Sakura sedang bersama Tsunade, seorang Ratu Konoha.

Saat Tsunade mau membayar tiket nonton, Sakura langsung menghentikannya.

"A-a-a, Nenek, aku saja yang bayar. Aku bawa uang, kok," kata Sakura sambil mengambil uang dari saku celana belakangnya. Tsunade mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura membayar. Sakura membeli tiket nonton film action, dan filmnya sebentar lagi mau dimulai.

Sakura dan Tsunade masuk ke studio dan mencari tempat duduk. Film action yang ditonton mereka berdua betul-betul mengandung makna 'Action' untuk dewasa. Karena banyak kejadian berdarah di mana-mana, adegan seksual bertebaran, dan tokoh mati menggenaskan pun tak terlewat. Selesai menonton selama 1 jam lebih 50 menit, mereka berdua keluar dari studio dan keluar dari gedung bioskop.

"Bagaimana, Nek? Asyik, 'kan?" kata Sakura sambil meregangkan badannya. "Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk gedung bioskop. Biasanya Nenek nonton di TV rumah. Berbeda dengan di sini, layarnya lebih lebar," katanya sambil merasa berdebar-debar. Dan Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Ayo, ke tempat lainnya. Aku pernah diberitahu Kakashi-san daerah-daerah ramai, kok. Kujamin tidak bakal tersesat," kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Ayo, aku juga tidak sabar."

Sakura dan Tsunade main di game center dekat taman Konoha. Tsunade terlihat main dengan gesit, dan Sakura sweatdropped melihat Tsunade main sampai terlihat seperti berusaha mati-matian, hanya karena ia tidak bisa mengambil boneka di kotak boneka.

"Ukh! Kenapa tidak mau ambil, sih!" teriak Tsunade kesal dan memukul-mukul kaca kotak boneka itu. Sakura langsung menahan Tsunade, keributan yang dibuat Tsunade sampai membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya pada melihat.

"Ne-Nenek! Sudah, nanti pecah kacanya!"

Tsunade langsung ingat image seorang Ratunya. Dan Tsunade langsung berdehem pelan. "E-ehem, iya, ya. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke bagian lainnya," kata Tsunade langsung jalan. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya.

.

.

.

30 menit main di game center, Tsunade puas dan keluar dari game center bersama Sakura. Kelihatannya Tsunade sangat menikmati bermain di sana. Sakura mengajak Tsunade makan es krim di taman Konoha. Dan Sakura lagi yang membayarnya. Setelah itu mereka berencana pulang.

Sakura lewat jalan pintas, lewat tanjakan yang miringnya hampir 600 . Sakura langsung tancap gas, namun di tengah-tengah, mobilnya malah turun ke belakang.

"Sa-Sakura! Mobilnya!"

"Se-Sebentar!"

Mobilnya hampir menabrak mobil-mobil yang lewat. Untung Sakura dapat mengendalikan mobilnya, meski hampir saja mereka berdua celaka.

"Sakura, tadi hampir saja," kata Tsunade sambil memegang dadanya dan menghela napas. Sakura merasa bersalah, dan Tsunade tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Hm... Ahahahahahhaha...!"

"Ne-Nenek kenapa tertawa!"

"Tidak, ini pertama kali aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Tadi hampir tertabrak membuat aku ingin tertawa. Biasanya mobil-mobil di jalanan selalu membiarkan limosin yang dipakai olehku lewat lebih dulu," kata Tsunade. Dan Sakura kaget.

"Nani? Hampir tertabrak membuatmu tertawa?"

"Ya, rasanya itu kejadian yang belum pernah kualami, lho. Dan aku senang sekali hari ini," katanya sambil menyandarkan badannya di jok sandarannya.

"Hehehe, syukurlah. Jadi, Nenek tidak jenuh, 'kan?" tanya Sakura. Tsunade mengangguk dan mereka tertawa bersama sepanjang jalan.

* * *

Sampai di Istana, para maid dan bodyguard khususnya Kakashi, langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Karena mereka berdua pulang ke Istana agak malam, pukul 19.00.

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Putri!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan Tsunade menaruh telapak tangannya di pundak Sakura. Mereka sangat senang hari ini, tapi penampilan mereka sedikit berantakan.

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Putri! Anda berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi. Tsunade hanya menggeleng dan berjalan melewati mereka semua.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya agak lelah. Dan aku ingin mandi. Lumayan untuk refreshing hari ini," kata Tsunade. Sakura tersenyum dan diantar Ayame dan Matsuri ke ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, menguap lebar-lebar dan menaruh tubuhnya di atas kasur. Hari ini hari yang panjang. _Princess lessons_-nya sangat melelahkan. Dan ditambah pergi jalan-jalan ke luar. Tapi dia senang hari ini. Dan ia mengangkat tubuhnya karena ada telepon dari ponselnya.

"Moshimoshi?"

"_Sakura? Benar itu kau?_"

"INO! Ini benar-benar kau? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Rupanya sahabat Sakura yang bernama Ino Yamanaka yang meneleponnya. Dari suara Sakura kedengarannya ia sangat merindukan Ino.

"_Baik, kok. Kau di mana sekarang? Kudengar dari ibumu kau di Konoha bersama nenekmu, ya?_" tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura tertegun. Kalau ia bilang bahwa ia adalah seorang Putri dari Konoha, apa Ino bakal percaya?

"Yaa… semacam itu…" jawabnya pelan. Ino di sana menerutkan alisnya. "_Semacam itu? Jadi maksudmu apa?_"

'_Duh, Ino... 'kan tidak mungkin aku bilang aku seorang Putri..._'

"Baiklah, Ino. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Tapi kau tidak boleh tertawa atau semacamnya!" kata Sakura memperingatkan. Ino mengangguk di sana. "_Ya, katakan saja,_"

Sakura memegang dadanya mempersiapkan hati. Setelah mengambil napas panjang, kemudian dikeluarkan. "Ya... Aku berada di Istana Konoha, tepatnya aku cucu dari Ratu Tsunade, Nenekku.." kata Sakura berharap-harap Ino tidak kaget. Ada beberapa detik waktu serasa berhenti.

.

.

.

.

"NANI! Kau di Istana Konoha!"

Suara teriakan Ino membuat telinga Sakura sakit. "Ino, telingaku sakit!"

"_Iya, iya. Jadi, kau benar-benar seorang Putri?_" tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura menghela napas dan bicara lagi di telepon.

"Iya, nanti akan kukirim fotonya, deh, kalau kau tidak percaya," kata Sakura. "Oh, ya! Aku ingin sekali melihatnya!"

"Tenang saja. Sudah dulu, ya. Sudah malam, nih. Meski baru jam 8. Tapi aku lelah, nih. Jaa!"

"_Yup, Jaa!_"

Selesai mengobrol dengan Ino di ponsel, Sakura membuka diarinya dan mulai menulis lagi untuk hari ini.

_Kamis, 30 Maret_

_Dear diary, sungguh hari yang menyebalkan__, menyenangkan__ sekaligus melelahkan! Hari ini aku belajar menjadi Putri sejati, tapi pengajarnya sangat galak. Umurnya setahun lebih tua dariku. Kuakui dia tampan, tapi sikapnya menyebalkan!_

_Tapi setelah itu, aku dan Nenek pergi jalan-jalan. Aku mengendari mobil porsce merah, asyiknya naik mobil lagi. Nenek kelihatannya sangat senang sekali, mungkin karena ia terus mengerjakan tugas-tugas negara sebagai Ratu. Kami nonton bioskop, main di game center, makan es krim Pokoknya senang sekali!_

_Dan lagi, sahabatku Ino meneleponku! Syukurlah saat kuberitahu kalau aku seorang Putri dia percaya, meski dia agak kaget._

_Dan besok akan seperti apa, ya? Kuharap tidak ada kejadian aneh lainnya._

_Ya, mungkin segitu saja untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa!_

Sakura menutup diarinya dan mengangkat selimut, siap untuk tidur.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya updet juga! Ini kusempetin saat hampir mau ujian, nih! Katanya tanggal 25 april, tidaaaaaakkkkkkkk! Ultahku kan 23 april, mengapa pemerintah begitu kejaaaam...

Oh, ya. Soal fic-ku yang Holy Angel and Sex God, bener g mu dilnjutin? Saya bertnya dari lubuk htiku yg pling dalam... kalau mu dihapus, it's okay, kuganti m fic-ku yg siap dipublish, klo g, dn mu aku updet untuk chap 2, kamsahamnida. Dan untuk fic itu, pada kasih saran mu ada apa di chp 2, y. Nnti kutmbahin klo emang pada mu ditmbah chap bwt Holy Angel and Sex God. Sarannya di review ato kasih pesan k **akun** aku, yup. Ato lewat **fb** boleh, dan nama **fb**ku **Minako 'Kida Kakashi**, fotonya kakashi yg item putih, kuambil dari Doujinshi kakakure, Kure No Ai, meski b. Jepang bacanya... (halah, promosi fb m doujin kakakure...)

Bner, ya. Aku bner2 butuh saran kalo pada mu Holy Angel and Sex God!

Dan seperti biasa, REVIEW, please?

Kamsahamnida!


End file.
